Meague One-Shots
by xFantasyGalx
Summary: Some Teague Mina Meague One-shots! Credit goes to Chanda Hahn
1. Swimming

**Here's a One-shot! . Meague.**

* * *

 **Mina POV**

I have really missed sitting on my roof at night. Ever since Teague burned the place down we have been living at this Mansion. It's 8:30 and Mom is tucking Charlie in and then shes going to go to bed. It's too early for me to go to bed and Nan has invited me to go to the lake with her. I asked why and she told me, 'It's Friday night! Everyone's got to live a little!'

I'm heading towards my room and I hear someones voice, "Hello Mina, where are you heading tonight?" I knew that voice was too deep to be like my moms voice. It sounded a lot like Jared's but he was sucked up by the fable in the fae plane and put into... "Teague," I turned around.

"Yes, the story is here to torment you!" He was talking about himself. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. Walked into my room and he followed me. He sat on my bed watching me looking through my closet. I turned around looking at him saying, "What did you do with my swimsuit?" Holding a two piece what could almost fall apart. The top had a strap going around my neck, thank goodness. Then had a little strap someone could easily cut going around my back and a very small part actually covering stuff. With the bottom part it was so small and it hardly even covered anything, especially my butt.

Teague just looked at me with a smile on his face saying, "I may of changed a few things in your closet," I looked at him and yelled but not loud enough for my mom and Charlie to hear, "CHANGE IT BACK!" He shook 'is head still laughing.

"Your an as*hole" I told him while walking behind the screen. I tried my best to change into it, "Teague..." I whimpered, "It doesn't fit"

I heard him chuckle, "How do doesn't it fit?"

"It barely goes over my things, and barely covers my butt. He bursted into laughter, "Well, either you can change it into something else, or you can help me pull it around more," I know he went read at that. Thinking he was going to change it he walked next to me so quietly I didn't notice, then he tapped my should and I jumped.

"I came to help!" He started pulling my top piece up then he was going to put the bottom piece up and I stopped him, "I think I can handle that part, now go!" I thought he left but he actually went to sit where he was before. I pulled up bottom piece best I could, then walked out. I jumped at seeing him still here and I grabbed the most close towel I could find.

"I thought you left!" I opened my eyes wide.

"Nope, too boring at home, they have paper work and stuff for me to do," Teague wined, then he changed him outfit into swimsuit shorts. He had pretty good abs... Wait what! Did he say he's coming with me? No he's not! "You are not coming with me!"

I walked out the door and started walking to the lake. Nan had asked me if I wanted her to come pick me up and I told her I can walk a few miles. I look back to see Teague following me just a few feet back. Then I started walking faster and jumped at his touch around me. He picked me up bridal style and sat he into a car he must of just made. Then he closed the door and sat down on the other side. I didn't talk to him for a while until he said something, "I expected you to be complaining," We started pulling onto the side of the road because the lake wasn't too far away. I shook my head at him and then we saw Nan screaming and waving at us. Then she saw Teague... _yeah I guess Teague can be scary._ I thought. I was about to get out the car until Teague opened the door and picked me up bridal style again, rolled my eyes again too.

"Wha.. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Nan yelled. _Hmm, how hard is it to explain that he invited himself? Oooh I know a way!_ Mina thought sarcastically.

"He invited himself," I said then Teague bowed his head and said, "Hello Nancy, how have you been? Good? Great!" He answered his own question. Then started running to the lake still carrying me. He threw me into the lake and then jumped in himself. _Great._ I thought again. Nan, Ever, Nix, and Brody came running over freaking out. I started laughing with Teague.

Then we stopped and I was staring at him in the eyes and he was doing the same, he lifted up my chin even more and leaned down... he kissed me! The evil prince who has been trying to kill me and has killed most of my family kissed me! I stared at him in shock, I was frozen and he was staring at me then looked at Nan, Ever, Nix, and Brody and he said, "Did I break her?..."

Then Ever started fluttering her wings and screamed at him, "Duh! Probably! You're the evil prince! Dang it Teague! I should of made sure you didn't come! You've been killing her family for centuries now, she has kissed a few hundred year old guy who hates her family! She's probably wondering what just happened and is trying to disappear."

I still just stood there in the water... then I jumped onto him and kissed him again. This time he was in shock. Then I got a message in my head _Take your glamour off._ Who was that? _Who are you? Why? Glamour? What?_ I heard them go ugh, _You are a siren, now take yo dang glamour off, I'm trying to help you here, also I'm you from the future! Bye!_ I heard them say. Glamour I tried thinking about taking it off while thinking about the message... someone from the future? Whatever, I kept thinking about taking my glamour off. Then I noticed Brody left, but I really don't care, still thinking about taking my glamour off and then everyone started staring at me in awe.

"What? Did I do someone?" I said while Teague made a mirror, I had lighter brown hair with some golden streaks, and still had my chocolate brown eyes but with gold specks. I looked a lot better than before. And before I could say anything Teague pointed to my legs... oh boy why is he pointing there? I slowly look down to see a gold tail. My eyes went wide faster than you could say Grimm.

"What happened? Why do I look like this? What happened?" I asked.

"You're a full siren! A rare one too!" Teague kissed me softly, we kissed for a few minutes and quit when we heard Ever cough and I looked up to the crowd of three, Nan, Ever, and silent Nix...

 _Whoops_ I thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this one-shot! There might be some more as other chapters!**

 **Thanx**

 **~Fantasy~**


	2. Food Fight

**I was thinking about what should I write about? And I thought I need to write another One-Shot, hmm, just what about... I'm not positive atm, so I'm gonna see where this takes us. Takes after reign.**

 **Mina POV**

* * *

What to do today? Nan is on vacation, Brody is also on vacation, I think he went on vacation with Nan. I don't know. My mom brought Charlie and Nix to Wisconsin Dells. So there's me and Ever. Ever has spent the night, because she is worried about having me staying by myself. I told her I would be fine but she disagreed.

Ever is currently upstairs, she said she needs to do her hair. I said to her that she just needs to run a comb through it a few times, she said it takes a lot of hard work for beauty.

I'm right now in the living room watching tv, everything on is so boring. It's 10am and Ever is still upstairs, she has been there for two hours. I guess her beauty takes awhile. I call up there to check on her and she just says: Gimp leave me alone, beauty takes time!

My beauty takes me 5 minutes, not even. I run my fingers through my hair twice and make a funny face in the mirror.

I guess I should start making breakfast. Ever should be ready by the time I am done. I walk towards the kitchen and smell something, like someone is cooking. I close my eyes to sniff in the smell, smells wonderful. I close my eyes and walk into the kitchen and quietly say but just loud enough to she would hear me, "Ever, I thought you were doing your hair. Also I prefer not eat food make by you, its so sugary, and-" I open my eyes. Ever is not there.

Instead I see Teague making eggs, "Mornin' I noticed no one was cooking anything here so I decided to make something," He flipped the eggs and walked over to the waffle maker. What was Teague doing here?

"So let me guess, the prince Teague is asking a 17 year old girl for a dagger, oh how nice," I roll my eyes while saying that. I see Teague burn an egg so he runs over to it.

"Well I know you have it," He glances over to me. How original, "But I'm not here for it,"

"Then why are you here?" I ask him.

"I don't need to tell a peasant why I'm visiting, you should be happy that I am," Teague looks at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to bow down to the prince," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes, he doesn't seem impressed by that, "I have no intention of calling you prince, or your highness or anything like that. I. Am. A. Grimm. You're not my prince nor ever will be. You're my enemy, we have had a few nice chats before though. You threw me out a tower right when I won to marry you. Which makes me think, I could have been a princess and then a queen married to you. So I think I can at least go without bowing to you and calling you highness, because I am a Grimm, I am human. I may be a princess siren but I'm more human than that. So tell me, why. Are. You. Here?" I've walked up to him, a inch or two away from him. I star him in the eyes.

He looks down at me, "Fine. I also think you forgot to mention everything you did with Jared. I wanted to talk to you,"

"About?" I ask.

"Just talk about stuff," He tells me, "Also I love your angry side, you say what you want to get out," He smirks.

"Well I've gotten my shyness out a long time ago, about the time the curse started," I look at him and he smiles a bit.

"So I guess I made you more confident huh?" He slips an arm around my waist, he must see me breath in a deep breath 'cause he smirks again. He puts another arm around the top of my back. Pulls me closer and leans down. Then kisses me on my four-head, left cheek, right cheek, then my mouth. I kiss him back. We kiss each other for maybe 5 minutes straight, I pull away and breath. Did I really just kiss Teague? I help him with breakfast. I flip an egg once and drop it on the floor.

"Haha, Mina, you dropped it, I think I'll cook," He kisses my four-head and picks up the egg and throws it away. I walk over to the jelly, open it and pull out a handful. Before Teague could think of what to do I threw it in his face. I hope he likes grape.

Teague stared at me. Walked over to the strawberry jam and rubbed it in my hair, I tried to escape so he held my very tight and rubbed some on my face. Now I smell a lot more like strawberries. He then leaned down and kissed me again, I tried to escape but he held me tighter. Used his magic to finish the food and put it all on plates. Three plates at the table with a bunch of food.

He leaned down and whispered on my lips, "I love you Mina Grimm," And kissed me.

That's when I heard, "Sorry I took so long, my hair was being crazy, I had to put some-" Ever stopped talking, I was still kissing Teague. We pulled apart and turned our heads to see Ever standing there. Her eyes wide open in shock crossing her arms.

"Explain... Please... Gimp!" She said. Without any warning Teague leaned back down and kissed me again. That explains it.

* * *

 **Okaay here's the oneshot! Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Also today is 9/11 (The day I posted this).** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Wedding-Here Comes The Bride

**YAY IM BACK! I really didn't go anywhere though... just been thinking of ideas. So I will update Grimm Pranks and No Curse soon! Hopefully update the one what hasn't been updated for a longer time. * Checks * That would be Grimm Pranks. Oh, That's the one I'm stuck on with ideas. Whatever, I'll post one, most likely will be short though. WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF? I should just be writing this one-shot about Mina and Teague! Here we go...**

 **Once upon a time the sun was just rising in the distance with a mist of fog covering the fields. Wait! That's wrong, I don't write things like that! And I'm still in author note... Okay here we go.**

 **Teague POV**

* * *

"Hurry! Can't be late!" I heard screaming down the halls. I quickly turned my head to see who it was but then was pushed out the way. This was a fae church. Bright blue flowers everywhere with white. A random lady pushed me into a room and closed the door.

 _Tick._

I heard, that must mean they locked the door, or it was just the door closing, I'm not sure. I turn to my side and look into a golden mirror. My blue eyes sparkle through my black hair what drapes over my eyes, only a bit though. My black suit has a blue tie, with a bit of a sparkle to match my eyes. I turn. I see a group of people. On the right there is Mina's friends, and her family with a few other people. To my right I turn and see a group of my family, servants, and a few random fae. I also see a few old friends. I slowly walk up to the front of the room down the isle. I see everyone staring at me, a few glaring at me from Mina's side. And a few smiling from my side.

I stand in front of everyone next to a priest, they all look at me. I gulp. Then my best man comes up to me Nix, with a groomsman which is Charlie. I look out and find Brody, he didn't want to be a groomsman, so instead he decided to be a seater person, I don't remember the name but he shows everyone their seats. Don't ask me why, he chose.

Before you ask no! Mina did choose to marry me! She was not forced. I asked her something like Will You Be A Fate? And she said yes and wanted to marry me. I don't exactly remember the whole thing though. I only remember she said yes and kissed me! Ever is taking over the Grimm curse now.

 _Dun la la la_

The music has started! I am excited to see Mina walk down the isle towards me. I see first Nan walk down the isle, she is the maid of honor, then Ever walks down, shes a bridesmaid. They are both wearing dresses, black on top and blue on the bottom, holding blue daisy's.

Then comes Mina, she has a huge white dress dragging on the floor behind her. Her golden streaks in her hair sparkle with the drops of gold in her eyes. She looks up at me with her brown eyes and smiles.

 _Here comes the bride_

I listen to the music. Mina looks nervous ever so slowly walking down the isle holding a bouquet of flowers. She walks little faster and stares into my eyes. Then comes and stands in front of me.

"Will you Teague, take Mina Grimm as your wife?" The priest says so slow I wanna grab is head and scream at him till he talks faster... but I don't... only for today though.

"I do," I say real fast, Mina smiles.

"Will you Mina take Teague as your husband?" The priest says little faster.

"I do," Mina says and smiles bigger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," I give Mina a big kiss...

"I see you got a real nice lady here Teague, even if she is a Grimm," One of my old friends says very snotty, was his name Billy Bob? I don't remember.

"Well she isn't a Grimm anymore, she is a Fate who will rule your life," I pull Mina with me and walk away. She does not deserve these insults. Time to go over by people she knows.

"Nan! Ever!" She yells, they come running over. Nan was sat up to walk down the isle with Charlie cause they are besties, besides for Mina and Nan. Then Ever walked down the isle with Nix... I think they like each other.

"Something wrong Mina?" Ever says, but then Nan joins in.

"Nope, I just wanted to say Thank You so much!" Mina hugs the girls. The music starts.

"Lets dance Teague!" She giggles.

"Anything for you, Love," I say and dance with her... till the night is over.

Also I forgot to mention everyone smelled like fries, Ever made us have fries at the wedding dinner, they smelled strong.

* * *

 **Did you guys like this one-shot? Hmm? Lol, has anyone else on here read the Storm Siren trilogy? If not you should check it out! Tis awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is short, Sorray**

 **~Fantasy~**


	4. Dream

**This is what you may be wondering... "WHY DID FANTASY UPLOAD A NEW ONESHOT BEFORE A NO CURSE OR GRIMM PRANKS LIKE SHE TOLD US!?" Well, first of all I'm sorry, it's just that a few days ago I had a dream and I have been forgetting to write it. Why am I writing my dream? I thought it could be cool in Mina and Teagues way... SO THIS IS OOC! ALSO SHORT!**

 **Umm Who's POV, I guess it needs to be Mina's because thats the only one I know XD**

 **Mina POV**

* * *

It was a dark night, I was sitting in our 'Sun' room with my mom Sarah. Sarah was watching tv while I was reading on my laptop. The whole room was dark, only light was the tv and my laptop.

I heard a piano starting to play. We had a piano in the other room, I could perfectly see from here. There was a black cloth covering the piano. I freaked out and walked over to my mom and sat on her lap.

"Mina what are you doing?" She complained.

"I heard the piano start to play," I told her quietly.

"Ugh Wilhelmina Grimm! It's either your imagination or its Nix who we brought home drunk a week ago, I thought he would have been climbing on the roof by now," Sarah rolled her eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Im going to bed!" She shouted and headed off. Which left me alone, in the dark room, the tv wasn't even on for light anymore because my mom turned it off. So still listening to the piano I ran off into my moms room and slept with her.

I was heading to my next class at school, Orchestra. Nan and I were in it together. Our teacher was Mrs. Colbert, she now teaches all music classes because our school can't afford anyone else... Or can't find anyone else I heard.

I ran into our classroom and sat down. I started unpacking my instrument while talking to Nan and then Mrs. Colbert had an announcement. Otherwise known as Constance. But in school I need to call her by her teacher name.

"Hello students. I just wanted to tell you about something that happened. It's all over the news! You all know how much I love my piano. I play it all the time. Well last night I heard it start to play, randomly! I had no clue what to do! So I looked it up to find out this is happening to other people!" Constance said. She brought up a video that she had from a security camera in school. There was a person dressed in all black, almost like the Grimm Reaper outfit without the part they would stab people with. The person was standing on top of the piano then walked a few steps away in the air and faded away. This was all too creepy, I leaned over to Nan and whispered into her ear, "Nan, this happened to me the other day,"

Her eyes widened, "I HOPE IT DOESNT HAPPEN TO ME!"

I rolled my eyes, "Nan, you don't even own a piano,"

"It still might happen!" She shivered.

I just rolled my eyes again and sat up...

My mom went to bed again because the piano started playing... AGAIN! I freaked out again and she yelled at me. I need to put a stop to this. NOW!

Using all my confidence I could find I marched over to the piano and turned on the lights. I saw the person there. Standing on my piano, playing it. The person stopped.

"What the heck are you doing? Waking up everyone? Breaking and entering?" I shouted.

"I don't know," I heard the person say, it was a man. Wait I think I recognize that voice!

"Take your hood off. Now!" I stared the the doofus. He took off his hood. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize those piercing blue eyes shining through the hood.

"Teague!? What are you doing? Why are you doing this stuff?" I crossed my arms.

"Bored," He shrugged. Okay, if this wasn't Teague I would of slapped his face off by now.

I rolled my eyes again, "Promise me you will quit this! Do something else next time. If your trying to torment me do that in the day time, and have it not include everyone!"

"Fine," He huffed and walked off then faded away.

* * *

 **I guess you realized how weird this was. Well some of this surprised me that I even dreamt it because it makes no sense to me, like I don't even own a piano. Also in my weird dream there was no Teague (Duh) Instead it was a robot being controlled by someone.. I still don't know who it was. Anyways I hope you liked it and how off character it was!**

 **Reviews are welcome! Also thanks to CoffeeKake (20kcoder) For reminding me that Constance's teacher name is Mrs Colbert!**

 **I just noticed that I uploaded the short version of this, so this is the real one.**

 **~Fantasy~**


	5. The Pet

**The Pet**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

 **MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! I CAN NOW WRITE FANFICTION!**

 **Guys, with me having a virus, being grounded and whole lot of things I wasn't able to write... but now I can! Here's a one-shot which is a two parter=)**

 **Part one.**

* * *

 **Mina POV**

* * *

 _Ding_

I woke up to the doorbell, glancing at the clock I see it's 1:05 am. Who the heck is there? I wonder. I put a light shiny blue robe over my cartoon pajamas and rush downstairs. My mom is gone for a week but she left me with Charlie. Man I hope Charlie didn't wake up to the doorbell.

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

What the heck? Doesn't this person know what respect is? I open the door to feel coolness rush into the Grimm Mansion and look up to drown into Teagues eyes.

"Mina I am so sorry, this is even early for me, but I had to come to the human plane," Teague said quickly, I raised an eyebrow, "When I can't sleep I come here and walk around.. Maybe."

I chuckled, "So why'd you come here?"

"Because," He responded, "I saw this lost puppy on the side of the road. No tags, a chocolate Labrador."

I looked down to the tiny thing in his hands, looks about 4 weeks old, "Come on in Teague, nice to know someone has a heart," I peeked over to Teague, I saw him flinch when I said _Heart_.

Teague slowly walked in and sat down the dog. He grabbed some newspapers from the thin air and put it on the floor.

"What should be do with it?" Teague asked standing up firmly.

"Well I think we should name it, which requires... checking, the... gender," I look Teague straight into the eye, "You know how to do that right?"

"Heh, me? Why me? I'd rather burn it and serve it to the maids for dessert!" Teague shouted.

"TEAGUE!" I yelled.

"Fine," Teague rolled his eyes. Picked up the dog and checked, "Its a... Girl, uh Mina wanna take it-her? This is getting weird,"

I rolled my eyes this time and took her. I heard a crash from upstairs. That's Charlie! It means he is awake I looked over to Teague, "Teague, Charlie is awake! He cannot know you're here! Or the dog. Hide!" I hand Teague the dog and run upstairs.

I peek into Charlies room and see him sitting up and looking at me, he signed 'Who was yelling?'

"Oh Charlie, it was just, nothing. Also if there was something for you to worry about I would tell you," I said.

'Can I get a snack?' He signed, I nodded and followed Charlie downstairs hoping that Teague found a good hiding spot with the dog. We walked past the living room and front door to walk into the kitchen. Charlie went digging through some drawers and the fridge looking for something while I was secretly looking for Teague. Charlie cannot know Teague is here! Especially from one of their last encounters. I was opening cabinets looking for him when I heard a pound on the table.

It was Charlie, 'What are you looking for?' He signed.

I spoke to him, "Oh, I am just making sure that the house is cleaned, you know, before mom gets home. I don't want any dust laying around."

Charlie continued looking for food and I continued looking for Teague. Finally I heard another knock from Charlie, 'Okay I have food, I am going into the living room to watch my cartoons while I eat,' He ran off.

Man, I hope Teague will be fine. I followed Charlie, sat down, and heard a dog bark. I glanced to Charlie, 'What was that?' He asked.

"Uh Nothing!" I jumped. Charlie got up and walked around. That's when he looked up to the ceiling to find Teague laying on the ceiling holding a dog. Charlie is mute, doesn't talk, doesn't cough. Nothing. Well that changed.

Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs and shouted, "NOOOO! NOT YOU! EVIL MAN!"And pointed to him. I ran over to Charlie and brought him back onto the couch and sat down next to him, "Teague, you and the dog can come down now. Charlie found you," Teague jumped down and sat next to us. I had to hold Charlie back from hitting Teague.

"I can see," Teague stared at Charlie then looked over to me, "Your brown eyes match your beautiful sister's, Charlie," He said. Charlie crossed his arms. I blushed a rose.

"Teague you know, there's something we should be talking about right now," I glanced to Charlie, "He talked."

Charlie hit my arm and signed, 'I don't know how, anyways I guess I could be a good boy and not tell mom. ONLY if I get to watch Cartoons in her room all the time while I am at home. And eat ice cream.'

I looked to Teague. Then Charlie again, "Deal," I shook his hand, Teague poofed in a few gallons of ice cream and all the topings yoy could imagine. Also a whole bunch of movies and shows he might like, then a shopping cart for Charlie to bring it all to moms room. I WILL need to clean in there later.

Charlie ran off with his stuff and a smile. I know if something bad did happen, Charlie would sniff it out like a dog and help me.

"So, what are we going to do with this thing?" I heard a voice then the dog barked, I turned back around to Teague.

"I trust you waaay too much," I told him.

He smirked, "Because you can't stand not being by me, so you need to trust me so I will be near,"

I blushed, "Not."

"Whatever you say Whilemina Grimm," Teague handed me the dog, "What are we going to do with this, its like a baby, pees and poops everywhere. Also needs to be fed."

"Well then Teague, I guess we have a baby," I smirked and Teague went red.

* * *

 **End Of Part One.**

 **Did y'all like it? This is a one-shot which I guess is now a two-shot? Hmm. Anyways thanks for reading! Review-Follow-Favorite are appreciated!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	6. The Pet - Part 2

**The Pet... PART 2!**

 **Yes I am back with the two parter! Party parter parted parten part... part.**

 **Anyways lol, uh, heres we gos!**

 **Da grammar!**

 **Don't worry, I'll actually type in English xD**

 **Okay seriously though.**

 **Mina POV**

"I never want you to say that AGAIN!" Teague crossed his arms and I chuckled.

"Boy, you never know what the future will hold," I said.

"So you like me?" 

I didn't answer.

"Mina, I asked a question. Do you like me?" Teague asked.

"Teague, lets just take care of this puppy and get her a safe home. What do you want to name her?" I pet the puppy.

"How about Francisnessinessagrahdopdopdoplolabutiakaka?" He asked.

"What about no... how did you even come up with that?! It's crazy!"

"Oh, it's a popular name for fae," He patted the dogs head.

I stared at him in disbelief.

He plopped on the couch, "Finnneee! You caught me! Can't I have a little fun?"

"I think we should name her Rose," I smiled at the name and kept petting her.

"What? Rose? Why Rose? It should be fierce, something like Spike or-" I kicked him in the leg, "Ouch."

"Because she looks like a Rose! In a way, she looks almost as small as one! She has some redness on her fur too!" I begged.

"Whatever," He sighed, "By the way... I was thinking it would be nice to have a little friend on the Fae plane," He took Rose out of my hands, "I think Rose would do good, are you okay with that Mina?"

"I thought you didn't want to take care of her."

"I never said that, I just said I needed help with her, that's all."  
"You literally just told me how to take care of her, feed, and clean her messes up," I pointed to him.

"Oh really? That's how? Thanks Mina, come visit your daughter Rose on the fae plane any time! Rose is going to come keep Daddy Teague company, Rose, say goodbye to Mommy Mina for now!" Teague smiled, blew me a kiss, and went to the fae plane.

"Butthead," I whispered and took a nap on the couch.

 **IM SOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS IS BAD! I am sooo tired XD also I was running out of Ideas. Also don't be mad but I am planning to end No Curse and Grimm pranks. I will come back with another set of them buuuut for now I really need a break, I have been reading a lot of other books and I have been thinking of making fanfics for them! Thankies!**

 **~Fantasy~**


End file.
